User talk:Noxus Prime
Welcome! Noxus Prime, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — FastLizard4 (talk) 14:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) File Deletion Notice Hello Noxus Prime, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is to inform you that an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Phazon Spore.png, has been deleted per Wikitroid's Images Policy, specifically for the following reasons: *Aside from being of much lower quality, it was an exact duplicate of File:Permanent hypermode 3.png *It lacked proper image licensing information (note that this does not, in general, warrant immediate deletion in and of itself, though you will get warnings if you fail to add licensing information) Please review the Images Policy (linked to above) for important rules and guidelines for uploading images and other files to Wikitroid. Some points I wish to emphasize are: *Proper and correct image licensing information is required for all file uploads to Wikitroid, with special restrictions on fanart. The easiest way to select file licensing information is by using instead of the built-in image uploader in the Wikia editing interface. In general, all images produced by Nintendo or another party (including screenshots of the various Metroid games) are used under "fair use" licensing. *Please check articles to ensure that you aren't uploading a duplicate image (the image you duplicated was used on the article Phazon). Already uploaded images can be reused and resized without re-uplaoding them, see . Finally, remember that this is a notice to bring to your attention a policy you may have missed; first-time notices are not held against you! Take a look at the information I've included above, and if you have questions or need help, please feel free to ask me on my talk page (User talk:FastLizard4) or to hop on our text chat channel, where you can almost always find a Wikitroid user to help you out (just be patient and wait for a reply!). Happy editing! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC)